villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gil (Descendants)
Gil is a major antagonist in the Descendants ''franchise. He first appeared as a major antagonist of ''Descendants 2 and its prequel novel Rise of The Isle Of The Lost and has been confirmed to return in Descendants 3. He is the son of Gaston Legume, a blissfully dense yet well meaning villain, the third in command of Uma's pirate gang and a henchman to both her and Harry Hook. He is portrayed by Dylan Playfair. History ''Rise of The Isle of The Lost'' Gil appears in the novel after being recruited by Uma and Harry as the third member in their gang and assist them in finding King Triton's trident. After Mal and her friends retrieve it, he along with Harry and Uma wait for their perfect time to take revenge. ''Descendants 2'' Gil appears in this movie first in Ursula's Fish and Chip shop where he is eating his dinner and joins in the musical number of "What's my name?" why densely and unweariedly insulting Uma resulting in him getting thrown out of the restaurant. Later on he spots Evie, Jay and Carlos with King Ben and informs Harry that they are on the Isle resulting in the two capturing Ben and tying him to the post of the Lost Revenge. Gil later appears during the climax fighting off Carlos and Jay on the Lost Revenge before being defeated quickly. He, Harry and the rest of the pirate crew then appear towards the end of the movie celebrating Uma's successful deception of Ben as this would result in freedom. When Uma retreats however Gil, Harry and the others remain on the Isle and are still there with Harry possibly taking on the acting role of captain and Gil first mate. Personality Gil appears to be rather dim-witted, using his brawn more than his brains. He is rather cocky and arrogant just like his father and 2 older brothers. However, he doesn't share his father's abusive and misogynistic ways as he is very loyal to Uma and Harry and genuinely cares for their safety. Appearance Gil is a very muscular teenaged boy with tan skin and long blonde hair. His face also has face paint on it. He wears an orange tank top and an orange, leather, sleeveless coat. He also wears ripped jeans, brown boots and a bandana on his head. He also wears a lot of bronze most notably on his belt buckle and on his sheath for his sword. Trivia *He is Gaston's 3rd son in the Descendants universe and the only one of his sons not to be named after his father. *In a deleted scene Harry is shown kissing Gil making Harry the first Disney villain to kiss another person of the same sex, thus making Gil the second. Navigation Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Thugs Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Descendants Villains Category:Protective Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed